Chain
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 3-"Tapi aku juga tidak percaya karena Kurokocchi bisa melupakan masa lalunya secepat itu,"/"Oh, apa Akashicchi tahu kalau tanggal 31 Januari besok Kurokocchi ulang tahun?"/"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Tetsuya."/AU. Warning Inside! Spesial for Kuroko's Birthday. Happy reading, Minna! Review Please? XD
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

_Tidak bisakah kukatakan…_

_…kalau aku tidak pernah mencintaimu? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Drap! Drap! Drap! _

"Kalian sudah menemukannya?"

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"Tuan Muda! Anda ada di mana?"

_Drap! Drap! Drap! _

"Dia ada di lantai atas! Cepat kejar sebelum dia kabur lagi!"

"Itu dia! Tuan Muda, jangan lakukan itu! Berbahaya!"

**.**

_Jangan paksa diriku untuk mencintainya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Chain" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : AU. OOC. Cerita klise. Typo(s). And anything.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Yang benar saja!

Gedung besar dan bertingkat tinggi itu sebenarnya sudah ramai beberapa jam sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, gedung itu tidak dipenuhi oleh orang-orang biasa, bahkan tidak luput dari sorotan kamera dan media massa untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan di dalam gedung. Menantikan sebuah acara sakral yang sedang diadakan. _Seharusnya,_ acara itu sudah dimulai dari satu jam sebelumnya. Para pria dan wanita dengan setelan baju formal dan dandanan mewahnya sudah menanti-nanti acara akan dimulai. Namun anehnya, walaupun acara sudah terlambat selama setengah jam…

"Tuan Muda!"

—acara belum saja dimulai.

Alasannya? Oh, jangan tanya alasannya. Bahkan tanpa bertanya pun, para tamu—ah, tidak, mungkin semua orang—bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di gedung itu. Dan satu hal yang pasti, itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Percayalah.

**.**

_"Aku, Akashi Seijuuro, mengangkatmu Kuroko Tetsuya, sebagai pasangan hidup…" _

**.**

Kedua kakinya berlari dengan cepat. Napasnya memburu. Begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah. Walaupun begitu, pemuda bertubuh mungil dan bersurai biru langit itu tetap memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak, mencoba menghindar sejauh mungkin. Tidak dipedulikannya berbagai teriakan yang mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan seruan yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Memintanya untuk berhenti. Oh! Memang bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya jika ia tidak berhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia juga merupakan seorang anak yang patuh dan menjunjung tinggi tata krama juga sikap sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi mungkin hanya untuk kali ini—_mungkin_—Kuroko Tetsuya terpaksa membuang jauh-jauh gelar terhormatnya. Persetan dengan segala aturan yang ada! Yang Kuroko Tetsuya inginkan saat ini hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan bersyukurlah pada kemampuannya yang memiliki hawa begitu minim. Namun, di saat genting seperti ini, mengapa hawa keberadaannya jadi mudah terlacak?

"Itu dia! Tuan Muda!"

Sial!

Kuroko menggeram kesal. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu berapa ratus anak tangga yang sudah dipijaknya. Atau sekadar menyadari dirinya berada di lantai berapa pun, Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini hanya satu, ia harus pergi!

Panik mendapati keadaan begitu mendengar langkah kaki yang berada di belakangnya—yang terdengar semakin cepat dan banyak—sebelah tangan Kuroko refleks meraih kenop pintu terdekat, memutarnya, setelah itu menutupnya dengan suara debaman keras. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya tadi akan terbuka lagi dan suara langkah kaki yang mengejarnya itu kembali terdengar. Disertai dengan teriakan, '_berhenti'_ atau _'Tuan muda'_ dan juga seperti _'Hati-hati, nanti terjatuh'_. Baiklah, yang terakhir itu sedikit membuatnya kesal. Ah! Terkutuklah dengan gedung yang terlihat seperti labirin itu! Mengapa setiap pintu yang dibukanya ia malah masuk ke ruangan yang begitu asing baginya. Oh! Kuroko sangat berharap tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat besar lalu terdampar di dunia _wonderland_. Baiklah, itu konyol. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa diharapkannnya?

Tap!

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menarik napas dengan panjang. Bunyi langkah kaki yang mengejarnya tadi sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Sedikit memberikannya waktu untuk istirahat. Pemuda itu memandang ke sekeliling ruangan—yang tidak tahu ruangan apa itu—dengan teliti. Ia sudah mengantisipasi kalau pintu ruangan itu sudah dikunci, sedikit berterima kasih karena kunci itu tertempel di lubang pintu. Sepasang iris _baby blue_-nya dengan jeli mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari gedung itu dengan selamat. Apa saja! Apapun yang bisa digunakannya!

**.**

_"Bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu,"_

**.**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tuan muda? Apakah Anda di dalam? Tuan Muda Tetsuya, bisakah Anda membuka pintunya?!"

_Damn!_ Kuroko ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Secepat kilat Kuroko berlari menuju jendela yang berada di ruangan itu. Sedikit mendapat kesulitan ketika membukanya karena terburu-buru. Brak! Jendela itu terbuka. Angin berhembus cukup kencang menyambut wajahnya dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Memangnya ia berada di lantai berapa?

Menghilangkan rasa takutnya, Kuroko menaiki kusen jendela, nyaris terpeleset karena dinding luar gedung itu yang lumayan licin. Dengan berpegangan pada kayu jendela atasnya, kedua kakinya mulai melangkah di jalan setapak depan jendela. Lupakan posisinya yang berada begitu jauh beberapa meter di atas permukaan tanah. Kuroko tidak ingin mengetahuinya!

Dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel pada dinding, dengan hati-hati Kuroko melangkah perlahan-lahan agar bisa sampai ke balkon terdekat. Ya, Tuhan! Rasanya ia seperti melayang saja.

"Tetsuya!"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti. Dengan takut kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela yang digunakan olehnya sebagai jalan untuk kabur. Dan detik berikutnya, kedua matanya melebar begitu mendapati kepala seseorang menjulur lewat jendela tadi.

"_Otousan_," gumam Kuroko tidak percaya,

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!" bentak sang Ayah murka. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko mendepati Ayahnya seperti itu. Sang Ayah yang terkenal dengan sikap tenangnya, kini membentaknya?! Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Aku tidak ingin menghadiri acara itu," aku Tetsuya pelan, menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata sang Ayah. "Dan tidak akan pernah."

_Oh, dear…_Kuroko hampir mendengus ketika menyadari sikapnya yang terlihat seperti seorang wanita.

"Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu," nada suara Ayahnya mulai melunak, tatapan matanya memelas agar Kuroko tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh. "Kembalilah. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik,"

"_Otousan, _aku—"

"Kau sudah dewasa, Tetsuya," sela pria itu cepat, "Kau pasti sudah bisa mengerti dengan keadaan seperti ini,"

**.**

_"Untuk memiliki dan menjaga, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya…" _

**.**

Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memgembuskannya cepat. Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, ia menatap sang Ayah lekat-lekat. Memohon dengan matanya agar bisa mengerti.

"_Otousan,_" panggil Kuroko datar, namun tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya. "Pernahkah _Otousan _ memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?"

Yang ditanya diam. Tidak menyahut ataupun menjawab.

"Pernahkah _Otousan _memikirkan bagaimana dengan masa depanku ketika _Otousan _memintaku untuk menikah dengan _orang itu_?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sampai beberapa detik kemudian keadaan kembali ramai dengan suara teriakan dan langkah kaki terburu-buru. Kuroko tahu kalau saat ini beberapa orang yang mengejarnya tadi berada di ruangan bersama Ayahnya, dan sebagian lagi berada di balkon terdekat yang akan ditujunya. Bagus! Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana lagi.

"Aku tetap tidak akan menikahi _orang itu_, _Otousan_." Ucap Kuroko akhirnya. Jelas dan tegas. Memperjelas apa maksudnya, ia menambahkan, "Karena aku tidak pernah mencin—"

"Maafkan aku," mendengar suara Ayahnya terdengar lirih, Kuroko tertegun. "Maafkan aku karena membuatmu seperti ini. Aku tahu, aku memang Ayah yang bodoh. Membiarkan hidupnya terjerat dengan hutang yang banyak dan menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini. Bahkan sampai mengorbankan perasaanmu,"

Kuroko mematung. Jujur, ia memang kesal mendapati keadaan seperti ini. Tapi ia akan lebih kesal lagi jika sang Ayah sudah bersikap seperti itu. Terlihat putus asa.

"Untuk itu…" sepasang iris pria itu menatap putranya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku minta kau menerimanya dengan baik-baik dan jalani sebagaimana mestinya."

**.**

_"Untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk, untuk lebih kaya, untuk lebih miskin, dalam sakit dan sehat, untuk mencintai dan_ _menghargai_,"

**.**

"Maaf,"

"Tetsuya—"

"Aku tidak bisa," Kuroko mulai melangkah kembali dengan hati-hati. Perlahan-lahan menjauhi Ayahnya. Terus melangkah…terus…terus… "Aku tetap tidak bisa meng—aah!"

"Tetsuya!"

Setelah itu semuanya seolah-olah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Kuroko merasa satu kakinya tergelincir, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa melayang. Namun, di sela-sela teriakan Ayahnya dan beberapa orang yang memanggil namanya juga sebelum rasa sakit menyerang sekujur tubuh dan menghantam kepalanya…

"_My…my…"_

Kuroko merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk perutnya dengan erat, sehingga punggungnya menyentuh dengan bebas dada seseorang. Ia juga bisa merasakan dagu seseorang berada di puncak kepalanya. Apakah…ia…sudah_…_

"Yang tadi itu nyaris sekali,"

Perlahan-lahan, Kuroko membuka kedua matanya—yang sebelumnya ia lakukan dengan refleks ketika tubuhnya terjatuh. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat wajah cemas Ayahnya dan beberapa bodyguard di belakangnya. Ia juga melihat beberapa para tamu yang sebelumnya memekik karena aksi tadi, terlihat menghela napas lega sambil menyimpan satu tangannnya di depan dada setelah itu tersenyum. Tunggu! Apa maksudnya itu?!_  
_

"_Calon pendampingku _benar-benar tidak bisa diatur ternyata,"

_ Eh? _

Kuroko memutar kepalanya cepat. Kedua bola matanya membulat ketika ia mendongak dan mendapati hal yang berada di luar perkiraannya. Bahkan ia hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Tidak mungkin! Apakah saat ini ia sedang melayang?

Sebuah helikopter juga baling-balingnya berputar dengan cepat dan tangga tali yang menjutai ke bawah. Setelah itu—oh! Ya, Tuhan! Posisinya saat ini! Kuroko hampir berteriak ketika ia mendapati seseorang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Ralat, di belakang sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Orang yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya itu bergelantung tanpa rasa takut dengan sebelah tangan mencengkeram erat salah satu anak tangga yang terbuat dengan tali. Sedangkan satu tangan lainnya mendekapnya agar tidak terjatuh_. _

Satu detik, Kuroko terpaku pada sepasang iris dua warnanya. Emas dan merah. Dua detik, rambut merah darah orang itu sedikit menggelitik permukaan wajahnya karena poninya yang jatuh. Tiga detik, Kuroko melihat kalau bibir orang itu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Atau mungkin terlihat seperti seringai. Empat detik, Kuroko menahan napas ketika tatapan mata orang itu begitu tajam. Mengintimidasinya. Lima detik, semuanya menjadi ramai dengan suara tepukan.

"Seijuuro-_sama_! Anda berhasil melakukannya!_" _

"Tuan Muda Tetsuya, apakah anda baik-baik saja?!"

"Oh! Yang tadi itu hampir saja! Anda hebat sekali Seijuuro_-sama!"_

"Cepat bawa helikopternya kembali dan periksa keadaan mereka berdua!_" _

_**.**_

_"Sampai kematian memisahkan kita, dan aku menjanjikan padamu, mengenai kesetiaanku."_

_**.**_

_ Sadarlah! _

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ia meronta ingin segera dilepaskan ketika helikopter yang membawanya mulai melaju. Bagaimana pun juga, ia merasa malu karena baru saja memberikan tontonan gratis. Bagaimana bisa ia tenang-tenang saja!

"Diamlah," menyadari pemberontakan Kuroko, orang yang dipanggil 'Seijuuro-sama' itu menyahut tegas. Dingin dan datar. "Kau tidak ingin aku melepaskanmu di ketinggian seperti ini, bukan?"

Eh? Ketinggian?

Kuroko menatap ke bawah, setelah itu menelan ludah._ Oh, dear... _

"Tch!" laki-laki berambut merah itu berdecak. Namun setelah itu terkekeh pelan. "Menarik. Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko tertegun. Penasaran, ia mendongak dan kembali bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata berbeda warna itu_. _Mengapa orang itu bisa tahu namanya? Dan apa katanya tadi? Menarik?

"Hanya saja…" pemuda bermata biru muda itu meringis pelan ketika pelukan di sekujur tubuhnya semakin mengerat. Ia membuka mulut, namun sebelum kata protes meluncur dari bibirnya, sepasang iris Kuroko membelalak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menempel di keningnya. Tidak…mengapa jantungnya berhenti berdetak_? _

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih patuh lagi, terutama mematuhi perintahku." Mendengus dengan angkuh, setelah itu menambahkan. "Kau benar-benar orang yang keras kepala, Akashi Tetsuya."

Kuroko nyaris saja melepaskan diri dari leng_a_n yang memeluknya dan berteriak,

_ Apa maksudnya itu?!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Apakah kau bersedia, Kuroko Tetsuya?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N : Eh? *cengo di depan layar* Hahaha, ini sebenernya apa sih?! Aduh...mulai lagi bikin yang aneh-aneh. Salahkan gara-gara sering nonton dorama dan baca komik milik adik Suki akhirnya cerita ini muncul, huahahaha... Ini cerita klise banget ya?/dilempar. Aah...kayaknya nanti Aomine sama Kise muncul lagi nih, mungkin? lalala~~~**

**Oke! Terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca XDD**

**Akhir kata, **

**Review please? *wink* **


	2. Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu menganggap hidupnya biasa-biasa saja.

Tidak ada warna di dalamnya. Konflik maupun permasalahan. Ia juga tidak pernah merasa kalau eksistensinya di dunia terlihat berharga. Ia selalu menganggap dirinya seorang bayangan. Ada, namun tidak terlihat. Hidup, namun kehadirannya terkadang diacuhkan. Walaupun begitu, Kuroko Tetsuya tetaplah seorang manusia. Sosok yang memiliki pikiran juga perasaan. Merasakan canda dan tawa. Tangis juga sedih. Ia juga memiliki harapan. Begitu pula untuk saling menyakiti dan disakiti. Dan merasakan bagaimana warnanya kehidupan.

Setidaknya kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya masih dibilang baik-baik saja. Hidup berdua dengan Ayahnya sama sekali tidak meruntuhkan semangat hidupnya. Bersekolah. Berteman. Merasakan pahit manisnya cinta. Dan bahkan persaingan. Walaupun saat ini ia akan segera lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. _Semuanya_, berjalan seperti biasanya.

Hingga suatu hari—

"Menikah?"

—Kuroko mendengar berita mengejutkan itu. Berita yang menyangkut bagaimana kehidupannya nanti. Berita yang menjelaskan bagaimana masa depannya. Harapannya. Cita-citanya. Juga mimpinya. Namun, berita itu juga yang menghancurkan segalanya. Oh, ayolah! Ia hanya remaja laki-laki yang berumur 18 tahun. Yang sebentar lagi akan lulus dan menempuh jalan untuk menjadi lebih dewasa. Lalu…mengapa Ayahnya membawa kabar yang bisa menghancurkan segala andai-andainya?

"Itu benar, Tetsuya," Sang Ayah membenarkan, "Teman _Otousan _dengan senang hati mau membantu melunasi semua hutangku. Tapi dengan syarat kau harus menikah dengan anaknya."

"Dan _Otousan_ menyetujuinya?"

Diam sesaat. Hingga akhirnya sang Ayah berkata. "Tak ada lagi jalan lain. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

—Kebaikan yang Kuroko harapkan hanyalah menghilang dari muka bumi saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Chain"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Cerita klise. And anything.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's for My Beta Reader Pinaka-chan a.k.a Alice Klein **

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

_Kau pikir aku akan mencintaimu?_

_Jangan berharap! _

_Hati manusia tidak akan pernah bisa dibeli untuk mencintai seseorang. _

_Perasaan seseorang bukanlah sebuah benda mati. _

_Namun sesuatu yang rapuh dan mudah hancur hingga berkeping-keping. _

**.**

**.**

Lelah.

Kuroko Tetsuya begitu lelah. Maupun fisik dan batinnya. Begitulah pula dengan hati dan pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu panjang baginya. Dimulai dari ia bermain petak umpat bersama orang-orang bertubuh besar yang tidak dikenalnya. Pertengkaran kecil dengan Ayahnya. Dirinya yang terjatuh dari ketinggian gedung yang entah berada di lantai berapa. Seseorang yang menolongnya—termasuk dengan fakta yang diucapkan sang penolong—oh! Kuroko tidak ingin mengingatnya. Dan yang terakhir…

Ketika ia mengucapkan janji setianya.

Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidupnya, Kuroko akan berhadapan dengan orang itu. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal akan kepintarannya dalam bermain _shogi_. Kelicikannya akan taktik dalam permainannya. Siapa pun ingin merasakan hidup sempurna seperti Akashi Seijuuro. Orang yang terkenal karena kepribadian dan sosok menawannya. Wanita mana yang tidak menginginkan Akashi Seijuuro sebagai pendamping hidupnya? Apalagi dengan kekayaan yang terus mengalir karena Akashi-san—ayahnya—terkenal sebagai direktur sebuah perusahaan. Jangan ditanya perusahaan apa namanya.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak pernah Kuroko duga, mengapa dari sekian banyak wanita yang menginginkannya harus ia yang terpilih menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Akashi Seijuuro? Bahkan Kuroko sendiri tidak pernah memimpikannya. _Tidak pernah sekalipun_. Karena ia juga tidak mengenal dengan jelas siapa Akashi Seijuuro.

Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya, bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya, bisa terjatuh ke dalam pesona manik _heterochrome_ Akashi begitu laki-laki itu menatap dirinya dengan tajam dan membuat tubuhnya mematung ketika di altar tadi. Menyihirnya untuk diam. Hingga tanpa sadar, bibir tipisnya berucap,

_'Aku bersedia' _

Aah…terkadang dunia memang tidak adil.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko tersentak pelan. Suara nge-_bass_ tadi berhasil menariknya kembali ke alam sadar. Diliriknya sekilas laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya—atau lebih tepatnya duduk di belakang kemudi. Ya, saat ini mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil _sport _hitam milik Akashi Seijuuro dalam perjalanan pulang. Kuroko memberenggut sebal habis-habisan—yang dilakukannya dengan ekspresi datar—ketika Ayahnya yang meminta Akashi untuk mengantarkan dirinya pulang. Awalnya Kuroko menolak, namun jika bukan hanya Ayahnya saja yang meminta—karena kedua orang tua Akashi pun juga melakukan hal yang sama—dengan berat hati Kuroko menerimanya. Dan berterima kasihlah pada kondisinya yang begitu lelah sehingga ia tidak bisa membantahnya. Apalagi dengan sifat _absolut_-nya Akashi.

"Kenapa diam saja?" suara Akashi terdengar kembali. Sepasang alis Kuroko bertautan, kenapa diam saja? Tentu saja karena ia merasa canggung! Berduaan dengan seseorang yang sudah menjadi, err…pendamping hidupnya…bagaimana mungkin Kuroko akan bersikap tenang-tenang saja?! Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Kuroko sama sekali belum mengenal Akashi.

"Ah, maafkan aku Akashi-kun," oh! Bahkan Kuroko sendiri bingung harus memanggil orang itu bagaimana. Tidak mungkin kan ia langsung memanggilnya 'Seijuuro' atau 'Sei' apalagi sampai memanggil 'Sei-chan'. Baiklah, pikirannya mulai _absurd_.

"_Akashi-kun_?" Akashi mengulang panggilan Kuroko sambil mengernyit samar, diliriknya Kuroko sekilas, setelah itu kembali pada jalanan di depannya. "Kau tentu tahu Tetsuya, kalau saat ini namamu sudah berubah menjadi—"

"Dalam hubungan keluarga, ya, nama margaku sudah berubah." Sela Kuroko cepat. Ayolah, ia benar-benar malas berdebat hari ini. "Tapi dalam kehidupan sosialku, namaku masih tetap sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi-kun sendiri tahu kalau nama keluargaku tidak akan diubah sebelum aku siap. Ayahku dan orang tua Akashi-kun pun menyetujuinya,"

Akashi mendecakan lidahnya. "Merepotkan,"

"Demi menghindari kehebohan, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi tidak membalas. Sedikit kesal karena Kuroko memotong ucapannya tadi. Tapi begitu mendengar penjelasan Kuroko, Akashi mulai memahaminya. Dan jujur saja, ia juga benci dengan kehebohan.

"Ngg…Akashi-kun?"

"Hm," gumam Akashi, pandangnnya masih fokus ke depan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tahu rumahku di mana?"

Kening Akashi berkerut samar. Kedua matanya memicing, memperhatikan dengan jeli setiap jalanan yang dilalui olehnya. Setahunya ia memang tidak mengambil jalan yang salah. Dan ia selalu benar.

"Tentu aku tahu," sahut Akashi kemudian,

"Tapi jalan menuju rumahku sudah terlewat. Seharusnya Akashi-kun berbelok, bukan mengambil jalan lurus,"

Pernyataan yang polos. Akashi nyaris mendengus ketika mendengarnya. O-oh…rupanya ada yang belum diberitahu mengenai perjalanan mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi pelan, membuat yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapnya bingung. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu ikut menoleh, menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat, setelah itu tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kau tentu tidak berpikir akan tinggal selamanya dengan Ayahmu bukan?"

Kali ini kening Kuroko yang berkerut. Sungguh! Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kau sudah memiliki rumah baru, Tetsuya," senang dengan perubahan ekspresi Kuroko ketika mendengar ucapannya, Akashi menyeringai lalu menambahkan. "Dan hanya ada kita _berdua_,"

Kedua bola mata Kuroko melebar.

O-oh…

Ia tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen itu memang besar.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kuroko Tetsuya untuk sadar ia berada di mana. _Well_, seperti yang dikatakan Akashi saat di mobil tadi, ia tidak dibawa pulang menuju rumah sederhana yang ditempatinya bersama sang Ayah. Sebaliknya, laki-laki dengan aura mengerikan itu membawanya ke sebuah apartemen yang katanya akan menjadi rumah mereka berdua. Apartemen yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ayah Akashi.

Kuroko menahan napas. Pelajaran pertama, jangan meragukan semua perkataan Akashi Seijuuro. Laki-laki itu memang tidak main-main.

"Tetsuya," ada nada memerintah ketika Akashi memanggilnya. Mungkin laki-laki itu terlihat kesal karena ia terus berdiri di samping mobil begitu keluar. Sedangkan Akashi sudah berjalan di depannya dan menekan tombol lift _basement_. Menunggu pintu lift terbuka. "Kenapa diam saja? Cepat kemari. Pintu lift akan segera terbuka,"

Glek! Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa terpaku. Hei…hei…mengapa ia jadi merasa gugup?

"Tch! Kau benar-benar merepotkan," sebelum Kuroko menyahut dan sebelum ia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, Akashi sudah berjalan mendekat, menarik lengannya sedikit keras, lalu menyeretnya untuk berjalan. Tepat pada saat itu pintu lift bergeser terbuka, sehingga memudahkan Akashi untuk menyeret Kuroko tanpa harus berhenti. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk mematuhi setiap perkataanku?"

Kuroko bungkam. Tidak berani menyahut apalagi membantah. Remaja bersurai biru langit itu hanya bisa meringis pelan ketika Akashi tetap mencengkeram lengannya bahkan di dalam lift. Beberapa menit kemudian, lift terbuka di lantai delapan. Kembali Akashi menyeret Kuroko, dan kali ini lebih cepat. Entah karena Akashi kesal atau karena _badmood_—ya, tak jauh berbeda—Kuroko hanya mengikuti. Melihat Akashi Seijuuro saja sudah mengerikan seperti itu, bagaimana jika sedang marah? Kuroko tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan salah satu pintu yang di sampingnya bertuliskan…

_—Akashi Seijuuro_

_—Akashi Tetsuya_

Eh? Sepertinya Kuroko harus mengganti papan nama itu secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui Akashi.

Pintu apartemen terbuka setelah Akashi memutar kunci. Ditariknya Kuroko ke dalam, menutup pintu dengan cukup keras, setelah itu menguncinya dan menyimpan kuncinya di dalam saku celana. Kuroko menelan ludah paksa, mengapa jantungnya jadi berdegup lebih cepat sekarang?

Menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Kuroko menatap sekeliling ruangan apartemen barunya.

Ruang tengah apartemennya luas. Pemisah antara ruangan satu dengan ruangan lainnya hanya disekat dengan lemari buku yang terbuat dari kaca. Kecuali untuk ruangan-ruangan khusus tentunya. Seperti dapur, ruang tamu, kamar tidur dan beberapa ruang lainnya yang disekat oleh dinding dan memiliki satu pintu. Ruangan itu terlihat elegan dan bersih. Bernuansa hitam, putih dan abu. Sofa berwarna _peach_ yang dihadapkan langsung dengan televisi dan satu set _home theater_. Di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat beberapa pot tanaman. Di sisi lain ruangan, terdapat satu _grand piano_ berwarna putih.

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya, jika bukan dirinya yang memainkan benda itu karena tidak bisa, mungkinkah Akashi yang akan memainkannya? Kuroko baru tahu kalau Akashi juga suka dengan musik-musik klasik. Terlihat dari beberapa tumpukan kaset karya-karya komposer terkenal seperti _Bach, Beethoven,Chopin_ dan sebagiannya tidak diketahui Kuroko.

Kuroko mendesah pelan, apa ini….tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"Kau bisa melihat-lihat apartemennya nanti,"

Tengkuk Kuroko tiba-tiba meremang. Perasaannya saja, atau saat ini suara Akashi berubah menjadi lebih…dalam? Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak…tidak…ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Dilihatnya Akashi sibuk melepaskan tuksedo yang sedang dipakainya, lalu melemparkannya secara sembarangan dan tersampir di atas sofa. Selesai dengan jasnya, kali ini tangan Akashi bergerak melepaskan satu kancing kameja putihnya. Eh? Tunggu…

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika merasakan wajahnya mulai panas. Dan kenapa juga ia harus memperhatikan laki-laki itu?!

"Hei…" Jantungnya! Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat! Karena tepat pada saat itu—entah sejak kapan—Akashi sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan menempel di keningnya. Membuat Kuroko sekali lagi tersihir oleh iris dwi warnanya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu?"

_Oh, dear…_

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun," dengan pelan Kuroko menepis tangan yang menempel di keningnya. Berusaha kuat agar wajahnya tetap terlihat datar. Ia melangkah menjauh, ke mana saja asal jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang itu. Dipandangnya sekali setiap ruangan, detik berikutnya Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa hanya ada satu kamar tidur?" tanyanya sambil menatap Akashi. Yang ditanya hanya mendengus, setelah itu tertawa angkuh.

"Kenapa kita harus membutuhkan dua kamar tidur?" balas Akashi dengan pertanyaan lagi, namun detik berikutnya, ia menambahkan dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. "Kita akan berbagi tempat tidur,"

Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat. Tapi begitu ia mengerti maksudnya, kedua matanya sedikit melebar. Tidak mungkin.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Kuroko halus. "Sepertinya malam ini aku lebih memilih tidur di—"

"Kau…" Akashi menyela cepat, "Akan tidur di kamar itu." memperjelas apa maksudnya, jari telunjuknya terangkat dan menunjuk salah satu kamar.

Kuroko menggigit bibir. "Baiklah. Aku akan tidur di sana, dan Akashi-kun tidur di sofa ruang tengah,"

Oh! Terkutuklah kau Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dihentikan?

Akashi mencelos. Perlahan ia maju satu langkah mendekati Kuroko. "Kau menyuruhku untuk tidur di sofa?"

"Bukankah Akashi-kun memintaku untuk tidur di—"

"Kau benar-benar menyuruhku untuk _tidur di sofa_?" ucapnya sekali lagi—kali ini dengan penekanan, satu langkah Akashi mengambil langkah maju, Kuroko mengambil langkah sebaliknya. Mundur secara perlahan. Ngg…sepertinya Kuroko baru saja salah berbicara.

"Baiklah kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau. Aku yang akan tidur di sofa—"

"Tidak," langkah Akashi semakin lebar dan dekat, sedangkan Kuroko sendiri sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang oleh lemari di belakangnya. "Kau, akan tidur di kamar itu—"

"Berarti Akashi-kun—"

"Bersamaku,"

"Tapi—"

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Mati sudah kau, Kuroko Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi ia terperangkap dalam pesona manik emas dan merah itu. Sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama?!

Tubuhnya masih terpaku ketika Akashi semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan seringai di wajahnya…rasanya Kuroko ingin mengenyahkan seringai mengerikan itu. Tapi masalah yang harus dihadapinya saat ini adalah…ia harus lari, ke mana pun, dengan cepat.

Menyadari arah lirikan mata Kuroko, seringai Akashi semakin lebar. Ingat. Dia tahu segalanya. "_My…my_…Kau pikir kau bisa lari dari—hei, Tetsuya!"

Dan Kuroko memang melakukannya.

Mengabaikan suara Akashi, Kuroko berlari ke pintu terdekat. Dengan satu sentakan cepat, pintu itu terbuka. Dan dengan cepat ia membukanya, dengan cepat pula pintu itu dibantingnya agar tertutup. Walaupun begitu, secepat apapun pergerakannya, lagi-lagi Kuroko tidak bisa menandingi gerakan Akashi yang lincah. Karena tepat pada saat itu, sebelum pintu tertutup dengan rapat, satu kaki Akashi berhasil menahannya sehingga meninggalkan sedikit celah. Membuat Akashi lebih leluasa untuk membukanya kembali.

"Tetsuya, jangan main-main denganku!"

"Aku…tidak main-main…" sekuat tenaga Kuroko mendorong pintu agar tertutup. Tidak peduli jika sampai Akashi terjepit, yang penting ia harus menutupnya lalu menguncinya. "Dengan…Akashi-kun…"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!" sunggut Akashi kesal. Benar-benar dengan pendampingnya itu, memangnya ia itu seorang pembunuh berantai apa? "Buka pintunya atau kudorong sekarang juga!"

"Lakukan saja," Kuroko tetap tidak mau kalah, didorongnya lebih kuat lagi pintu—yang dengan salahnya ia pilih—kamar tidurnya dengan Akashi. "Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak ingin berbagi—"

Brak!

Akashi tahu, dan Kuroko pura-pura tidak tahu. Walaupun sekuat tenaga ia menahan pintu itu, Kuroko masih dibilang jauh dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Akashi. Sehingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan dengan refleks Kuroko melangkah mundur sejauh yang ia bisa. Ia terus mundur, sedangkan Akashi melangkah maju—tetap dengan seringai yang semakin mengerikan terlukis di wajahnya. Sampai pada satu titik Kuroko kehabisan jalan untuk mundur, Akashi tersenyum dengan puas, mengambil langkah lebar dan menerjang Kuroko sampai mereka berdua terjatuh di tempat tidur, tepat di belakang pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itu.

Kuroko panik, tentu saja. Mendapati posisinya yang terbilang berbahaya dan secara tiba-tiba tadi membuat Kuroko nyaris melupakan bagaimana caranya bernapas. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang ketika kedua tangannya ditahan oleh satu tangan Akashi yang tepat berada di atasnya? Ini gila! Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar orang yang tidak waras!

"Akashi-kun, aku—"

"Sst…"

Kuroko terpaksa berhenti ketika satu jari Akashi menempel di bibirnya. Memintanya untuk diam. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa kalau malam ini tidak akan terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh. Baiklah, pikirannya mulai melantur.

Namun, jauh dari dugaannya, perlahan tatapan Akashi mulai melembut. Jari yang menempel di bibirnya kini bergerak ke atas kepalanya, setelah itu menepuknya dengan pelan. Seulas senyum jail tersungging di wajahnya.

Eh? Ia tidak salah lihat, 'kan?

"Tidurlah," Akashi bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar Kuroko. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar nada tulus di sela-sela ucapan Akashi tadi. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu mencium puncak kepala Kuroko, menatap wajah pemuda di bawahnya lekat-lekat, hingga akhirnya membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di bahu Kuroko.

"Aku tahu kalau kau lelah, Tetsuya. Hari yang panjang, hm?" Bisik Akashi kemudian. Entah benar atau tidak, sepertinya Kuroko bisa merasakan kalau saat itu bibir Akashi melengkung ke atas. "_Oyasumi_,"

Malam itu, Akashi yang berbaring di sampingnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Malam itu, Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana lagi menghadapi sikap Akashi Seijuuro. Malam itu, satu hal yang Kuroko pelajari dari laki-laki itu adalah…kalau Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitinya. Dan malam itu…

"_Oyasumi_, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menyadari kalau hidupnya tidak akan biasa-biasa lagi.

**.**

**.**

_"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu,"_

**.**

**.**

Bunyi apa itu?

Kuroko mengerang pelan ketika bunyi nyaring dan terus-menerus itu menganggu pendengarannya. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan kembali tertutup ketika sinar matahari masuk sehingga menghalangi pandangannya. Sial! Bunyi itu terus terdengar. Berdering dengan nyaring. Membiarkan matanya tetap terpejam, satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak-gerak ke meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Tidak butuh sampai satu menit, tangan Kuroko berhasil mengambil benda yang mungkin mengeluarkan bunyi tadi, ponsel.

Masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar, jarinya dengan asal menekan tombol angkat.

"Halo?" Kuroko menelan ludah. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"_Eh…halo?"_

"Ya," balas Kuroko asal, "Halo, dengan siapa ini?"

Tidak ada sahutan di ujung sana. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara napas.

"Halo?" ucap Kuroko sekali lagi.

Hening. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah ada yang mengerjainya. Tapi dengan sabar Kuroko kembali menyahut, "Halo? Dengan siapa ini?"

"_Ah! Tecchan! Aku benar kan?"_

Kerutan di kening Kuroko semakin bertambah. Suara wanita? _Tecchan_?

"_Sumimasen_, Anda…siapa?"

Terdengar suara tawa di ujung sana. Tawa renyah seorang wanita. "_Apakah kau sudah melupakan ibu mertuamu, Tecchan?"_

_Oh, dear!_

Dengan cepat Kuroko bangkit. Mengambil posisi duduk dan mengacuhkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berputar gara-gara gerak refleks tadi. Kedua bola matanya sempat membulat ketika suara tawa di ujung sana terdengar kembali. Jelas-jelas ia mengenal suara wanita itu.

"A-Anda…"

"_Ya, aku ibunya Sei-chan_," sela wanita itu sebelum Kuroko melanjutkan, "_Ah, apakah Sei-chan meninggalkan ponselnya?"_

Ponsel? Kembali mengernyit, Kuroko menjauhkan benda kecil itu dan menatapnya. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut. Ia salah mengambil ponsel! Dan ponsel yang digunakannya saat ini adalah milik Akashi. Kuroko menoleh ke samping, tidak ada. Laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Menatap sekeliling, tetap tidak ada.

"Ah, maaf…" tidak mau membuat orang di ujung sana menunggu, Kuroko menempelkan kembali ponsel Akashi di telinga kanannya. Disibaknya selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, bersiap untuk turun. "Aku akan segera memanggil—"

"_Tunggu!_"

Gerakan Kuroko terhenti.

"_Biarkan saja dulu anak itu. Saat ini aku ingin berbicara denganmu_," nada suara wanita yang melahirkan Akashi Seijuuro itu melembut. Mirip seperti kebanyakan ibu pada anaknya. Ahh…di saat yang bersamaan pun, kilasan balik mengenai Ibunya tiba-tiba saja berkelebat dalam benak Kuroko.

"Baiklah," ujar Kuroko akhirnya, sedikit ragu.

"_Apakah Sei-chan sedang bersamamu?_"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun sedang tidak bersamaku, Bibi."

"_Ya, Tuhan! Tecchan, tidak perlu memanggilku Bibi. Dan apa katamu tadi, kau memanggil Sei-chan dengan Akashi-kun? Kau tentu tahu namamu sudah berubah menjadi 'Akashi' bukan? Dan panggil aku 'Okaasan'. Kau sudah seperti anakku sekarang."_

Ah, ya. Kuroko mencatat dalam hati, ibu dan anak sama saja.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa, Bibi." Kuroko memaksakan suara tawa. Membuat wanita di ujung sana mendecakan lidahnya.

"_Ckck! Tapi kau harus membiasakannya. Oh ya, mengenai apa yang ingin kubicarakan tadi…Tecchan, apa aku bisa meminta satu hal padamu?"_

"Ah, tentu saja, Bibi bisa mengandalkanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hening sejenak. Hingga kembali terdengar. "_Tecchan, aku tahu kalau ini berat bagimu. Menikah di usia sepertimu apalagi sebentar lagi kau akan lulus sekolah. Aku tahu kalau ini juga berat bagi Sei-chan, mengingat anak itu memang tidak bisa terbuka pada siapapun,_"

Kuroko terdiam. Tidak berani menyela.

"_Tapi Tecchan, sebagai orang tua, aku hanya ingin melihat Sei-chan bahagia. Kebahagiaan Sei-chan adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Aku tahu—walau aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya bagaimana—kalau Sei-chan bisa bersikap berbeda padamu. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang, tapi aku berharap kau bisa memahaminya. Yang hanya ingin kukatakan, percayalah pada Sei-chan, Tecchan. Percayalah dengan hatimu kalau Sei-chan tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu apalagi sampai menyakitimu. Percayalah padanya, kalau ia benar-benar akan melindungimu._"

Kuroko menarik napas cepat, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba rasanya sesak?

"_Untuk itu Tecchan…_" nada suara wanita itu terdengar jauh. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Kuroko bisa mendengar harapan di dalamnya. "_Bisakah kau…"_

Kuroko menahan napas.

"_—mencintai Sei-chan dengan tulus? Aku tidak meminta lebih. Aku hanya ingin Tecchan mulai memahami bagaimana anak itu, dan kau bisa menerimanya. Aku hanya ingin kalian bisa saling melengkapi_."

Mencintai? Ah, kapan terakhirnya kata itu masuk dan menyelimuti relung hatinya? Kapan terakhirnya ia merasakan kata itu memenuhi hidupnya? Dan kapan terakhirnya…ia merasakan kata itu menjadi perasaannya?

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dalam beberapa menit ke depan, akhirnya sang Ibu memilih untuk mengakhiri percakapan. "_Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Tecchan. Hatimu yang akan menjawabnya._" Terdengar suara tawa lagi, "_Ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang, maaf tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama lagi. Dan, mungkin suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertemu dan berbincang-bincang, hanya kita berdua. Tapi rahasiakan ini dari Sei-chan, ya?_"

Kuroko bergumam menyetujui. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_Oh! Satu hal lagi, sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Sei-chan dariku. Aku tidak sempat mengucapkannya ketika di hari pernikahan kalian_. _Sampai jumpa, Tecchan. Aku menyayangimu. _"

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kuroko hingga tangannya yang memegang ponsel terlepas dan jatuh terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Mencoba mencerna ultimatum yang diberikan sang Ibu padanya. Dan semakin Kuroko memikirkannya, semakin bingung pula bagi Kuroko bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

'_Bisakah kau mencintai Sei-chan dengan tulus?'_

Kuroko menunduk. Meletakan satu tangannya di depan dada. Sesak. Mengapa rasanya sesak?

"Tetsuya?"

Sadar dirinya melamun, kepala Kuroko berputar cepat. Namun kembali dialihkan karena tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas. Mendapati Akashi Seijuurp berdiri di ambang pintu hanya memakai baju mandi benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Akashi berjalan mendekat. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Kuroko terpaksa mendongak ketika tubuh tinggi laki-laki itu —yang hanya berbeda beberapa senti dengan Kuroko—berhenti tepat di depannya. Menatap langsung sepasang _heterochrome_ itu dalam-dalam. Begitu tatapan Akashi jatuh pada tangan Kuroko, laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau menggenggam ponselku? Mengecek panggilan dan pesan agar aku tidak selingkuh, hm?"

Kuroko membelalak. Terkejut ketika tangannya masih memegang ponsel Akashi. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ah, maaf," disimpannya kembali ponsel Akashi di meja samping tempat tidur, "Aku tidak sengaja mengangkatnya karena mengambilnya secara asal."

"Lalu?" Akashi menunggu jawaban lebih.

"Ibumu menelepon," sahut Kuroko singkat, tidak mempedulikan kerutan di kening Akashi. Terlihat heran. "Kami hanya berbincang-bincang sebentar dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."

Tidak. Kuroko tidak mungkin menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang pembicaraan tadi, Kuroko tidak bisa memberitahu Akashi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Akashi menanggapinya dengan dengusan kecil. Ia sudah tahu sifat sang Ibu yang terkadang terdengar cerewet itu. Dan bagi Akashi…itu sedikit menjengkelkan. Jadi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin jika sang Ibu menelepon Kuroko secara sengaja, mereka berdua akan lebih dekat dan semakin akrab. Hanya itu harapan Akashi, setidaknya.

"Akashi-kun,"

Satu panggilan pelan, Akashi kembali memandang sepasang mata bulat Kuroko. Ia sempat tertegun ketika seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah pemuda manis itu. Hei, tunggu! Sejak kapan ia mengira Kuroko manis? Ah, terserahlah.

"Hm?" sebelah alis Akashi terangkat,

"Selamat ulang tahun,"

Kuroko tahu ia terlambat mengucapkannya. Bahkan ia baru saja tahu kalau tanggal itu adalah ulang tahun Akashi. Karena tanggal 20 Desember kemarin bertepatan dengan hari pernikahannya. Tapi…bukankah lebih baik terlambat daripada sama sekali tidak mengucapkannya?

Akashi terdiam beberapa detik. Menunduk sedikit, tersenyum simpul, setelah itu mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Kuroko. Dan Akashi anggap itu sebagai _morning kiss._

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya, siapa sebenarnya Kise Ryouta? Dari tadi orang itu meneleponmu beberapa kali. Karena aku kesal, jadi kumatikan saja ponselmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : Hallo Minnaaachii~~~ XD **

**Ah, seharusnya ini dipubblish pas tanggal 20 Desember kemarin, pas Akashi ultah. Tapi...sepertinya keadaan tidak mengizinkan, hikss/dilempar. *oke, itu lebay* Gak tau kenapa, pas ada yang ultah, atau hari spesial, bawaannya selalu telat untuk update fic /gak nanya. Dan buat pemberitahuan, maaf sekali *pake banget* kalau fanfic ini gak akan naik rate menjadi M (gomen ya LadyShapireBlue :'D). Abis jujur, Suki gak kuat bikinnya ^^"**

**Happy Birthday Akashi-kun, chuuu~~~~/dilempar gunting. **

**Yosh! Makasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca chapter ini XD Makasih juga yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Fave dan follow nya juga XDD *hug***

**Akhir kata, **

**Review please? *wink* **


	3. Chapter 2 : Questions Without Answers

_Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, _

_"Cinta ibarat seperti pasir. Jika berada pada telapak tangan yang terbuka, pasir itu akan tetap pada tempatnya._

_ Namun jika kau kepalkan tanganmu erat-erat untuk mempertahankannya, pasir itu akan menyembur melalui sela-sela jarimu. Mungkin ada yang tersisa dalam tanganmu, tapi kebanyakan akan jatuh. Cinta adalah seperti itu." _

_ Kau tahu apa artinya? _

_"Kalau dipertahankan dengan longgar, dengan menghormati dan membebaskan orang lain, hubungan cinta itu akan tetap utuh. _

_Tapi jika digenggam terlalu erat, terlalu memiliki, maka hubungan cinta itu akan terlepas dan hilang."_

—Kaleel Jamison—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Chain"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Cerita klise. And anything.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Questions Without Answers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's for My Beta Reader Pinaka-chan a.k.a Alice Klein**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

**_Tokyo_****, 24 Desember 2013. ****_Winter_****.**

"Guru Taman Kanak-Kanak?"

Sepasang alisnya saling bertautan, heran sekaligus bingung. Ia menyesap teh _earl grey_-nya dengan perlahan—sarapannya pagi itu. Begitu cairan hangat itu masuk dan menuruni kerongkongannya, diletakan kembali cangkirnya, berdeham sebentar, setelah itu menatap pemuda yang duduk di depannya dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau bilang kau akan bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak, Tetsuya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, lebih menuntut.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk yakin. Menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak. "Lebih tepatnya, aku hanya bekerja paruh waktu di sana, Akashi-kun. Sekadar membantu Paman dan Bibiku karena dua guru yang biasanya mengajar sedang mengambil cuti. Tentu aku tidak bisa diam saja, bukan?"

"Lucu sekali," Akashi mendengus kecil. Jawaban Kuroko tadi terdengar retoris. "Aku tidak merasa kalau aku mengizinkanmu untuk bekerja,"

Kuroko tertegun. Sedikit terhenyak dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Akashi tadi. Dengan pelan, ia meletakan sendok dan garpu di atas piring, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan _gouchisamadeshita_, bangkit berdiri, lalu membawa piring kotornya ke bak pencuci piring. Untunglah ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, jujur saja, nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana.

"Setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kulakukan selama aku menunggu kelulusan tiba," sahut Kuroko kemudian, mengabaikan Akashi yang terus memandangnya dan memilih sibuk mencuci piring dan gelas kotor. "Dan menjadi pengajar di taman kanak-kanak sudah seperti pekerjaan tetapku. Lagipula aku sudah sering melakukannya ketika liburan sekolah,"

"Aku tetap tidak akan mengizinkanmu,"

Kuroko berhenti sejenak. Mengambil napas pelan, lalu mengembuskannya keras. Ia berbalik, menatap mata dwi warna Akashi dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. "Akashi-kun, kau ingin membuatku mati kebosanan di apartemen ini sendirian?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau bisa ikut denganku."

"Dan memperhatikanmu bermain shogi yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti?" sela Kuroko, keningnya berkerut samar. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tetap mengambil pekerjaan itu. Lagipula bermain dengan anak kecil lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan mati kebosanan."

Akashi diam, Kuroko pun diam.

Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Datar dan tajam. Namun terselip rasa tidak ingin kalah dan memilih mempertahankan argumen masing-masing. Sebenarnya Akashi sedikit terkejut mendapati sikap Kuroko seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani membantah perintahnya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi beberapa kali. Dan mungkin hal itu akan terus berlanjut sampai salah satu dari mereka ada yang mau mengalah. Oh, siapapun tahu kalau Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal yang bisa menurunkan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Ia tidak ingin mengalah. Perintahnya _absolut_ dan harus terlaksanakan. Ia selalu menang.

Semua itu mutlak, tapi tidak berlaku bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Baiklah, harus Akashi akui—walau ia mengakuinya dalam hati—terkadang, ada saat di mana ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Kuroko Tetsuya ketika berdebat. Contoh, seperti sekarang ini.

Sedikit menggerutu karena Kuroko tetap tidak mau kalah—dan kesal karena pemuda itu melakukannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi—akhirnya Akashi hanya bisa mendesah pelan, lalu memutus kontak mata dengan sepasang iris biru langit Kuroko.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya," Akashi berdiri, mengambil alat makannya lalu meletakannya di bak pencuci piring. Tanpa membersihkannnya, ia memutar tubuh menghadap Kuroko yang menatap dirinya dengan kepala mendongak. Ya, memang tinggi mereka tidak seberapa. Begitu pula dengan umur mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Namun hal itu tidak mengalahkan fakta kalau Akashi Seijuuro di depannya terlihat lebih dewasa. Juga lebih berkuasa.

"Kau boleh melakukannya, tapi—" Akashi menyela ketika Kuroko membuka mulutnya, "Aku yang akan mengantarmu pergi juga menjemputmu ketika pulang. Aku akan meneleponmu untuk jangan lupa makan. Aku juga akan memperingatkanmu untuk jangan terlalu lelah. Kau pikir mengurusi banyak anak kecil itu mudah? Mereka pasti akan memintamu untuk bermain ini dan itu, apalagi jika sudah menghadapi anak yang sulit diatur. Tidak peduli jika sekolah itu milik Paman dan Bibimu, aku akan tetap meminta mereka untuk memberikanmu waktu istirahat dan jam di rumah lebih banyak. Oh, jangan pernah berani untuk—"

Akashi berhenti.

Terlalu kaget ketika tangan kecil dan hangat Kuroko membingkai kedua pipinya. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap Akashi dalam-dalam. Beberapa detik posisi mereka tetap seperti itu. Tidak ada yang membuka suara ataupun memulai percakapan. Sampai detik di mana rasanya Akashi sudah mulai bisa tenang—entah mengapa Kuroko merasa seperti itu karena ia tahu Akashi selalu tenang—akhirnya Kuroko berbisik.

"Aku mengerti, Seijuuro-kun."

Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas. Jawaban simpel namun menjawab semua perintah Akashi. Kuroko melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Akashi, terlalu lelah untuk berdebat karena ia tahu tidak akan ada ujungnya. Kali ini saja Kuroko menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Walaupun dalam hati ia tertawa keras karena berhasil menghentikan laki-laki itu dengan cara memanggilnya 'Seijuuro-kun'. Sesekali ia bertingkah licik tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Mengabaikan Akashi yang sepertinya masih terlalu kaget, Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk mengambil tas selempangnya yang terletak di sofa. Bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Aku belum selesai, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko mendesah keras sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Sekarang apa lagi? batin Kuroko frustasi. Tidak bisakah laki-laki itu berhenti bersikap _overprotektif_ padanya?

Dengan malas pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali berbalik. Menatap datar laki-laki dengan balutan baju formalnya berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Kuroko membuka mulut, namun kata protes yang belum terlontar dari bibirnya terpaksa ditahan ketika Akashi sudah menunduk dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di sana. Membungkamnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pernah berani lari dariku," seringai tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Ditepuknya puncak kepala Kuroko pelan, mendekat ke sofa untuk mengambil tas, setelah itu berjalan melewati Kuroko dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Menyadari tidak ada yang mengikutinya, Akashi menoleh dan memandang Kuroko yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Cepat, Tetsuya. Jangan membuang waktu untuk berdiri di sana. Murid-murid kecilmu bisa marah kalau kau terlambat datang…" bibir Akashi melengkung ke atas, nada suaranya berubah meremehkan. "Tetsuya-sensei,"

Catatan bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Atau mungkin, _Akashi Tetsuya._

Jangan pernah remehkan perintah Akashi Seijuuro. Orang itu benar-benar mengerikan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca bertambah dingin. Suhu udara menurun drastis. Titik salju yang semakin deras mencurah dari langit, menebal di setiap atap rumah, menumpuk di ranting pohon menggantikan daun yang rontok. Walaupun begitu, senyum di wajah polos murid-murid kecilnya sama sekali tidak pudar. Mereka berlari-lari dengan girang. Tertawa riang. Termasuk teriakan mereka yang cukup untuk memekakan telinga.

"Sensei! Ayo bermain salju dengan kami!"

"Boneka salju! Boneka salju! Sensei, boneka saljunya lucu sekali, bukan?"

"Sensei, apakah sinterklas akan datang malam ini?"

"Ah! Sensei, ayo kita perang bola salju!"

Sebenarnya, ada dua alasan mengapa Kuroko begitu mencintai perkejaan paruh waktunya sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak. Pertama, tentu karena murid-murid kecilnya. Walaupun terkadang ia merasa kelelahan menghadapi bocah-bocah yang terus mengerubunginya dan memintanya untuk bermain ini dan itu, Kuroko sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia senang. Menjadi seseorang yang dibutuhkan. Di antara anak kecil sekalipun. Rasanya seperti memiliki kebahagiaan tersendiri, apalagi ketika melihat senyum lebar di wajah polos murid-murid kecilnya. Sungguh! Itu menggemaskan!

Lalu yang kedua—

"Oh, _ohayou _Kurokocchi-sensei!"

—karena orang itu.

"Hari ini bermain salju, Kurokocchi?"

"Seperti yang Kise-kun lihat,"

Namanya Kise Ryouta.

Teman sekolah sekaligus teman satu kelasnya. Awalnya Kuroko tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang yang berprofesi rangkap menjadi pelajar dan model itu. Selain karena ia sulit terbuka pada orang-orang sekitarnya, Kuroko merasa kalau ia dan Kise Ryouta berada di dunia yang berbeda. Namun, ternyata pertemuannya dengan Kise Ryouta tidak hanya sebatas di sekolah.

"_Ohayou, _Kise-kun," sapa Kuroko sopan. Sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan para muridnya yang sedang bermain salju dengan asyik. "Melihat keadaan Mia-chan?"

Laki-laki jangkung bersurai pirang itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Memang, aku ke sini untuk memastikan keadaan Miacchi, tapi selebihnya…" senyuman di wajahnya berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. "Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan Kurokocchi-ssu!"

Kuroko menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Tidak asing lagi menghadapi sikap Kise yang seperti itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin ketika sang model itu menyempatkan diri datang ke taman kanak-kanan tempatnya bekerja untuk mengecek keadaan saudara sepupu kecilnya. Gadis kecil yang dipanggil 'Miacchi' tadi olehnya. Ditambah dengan basa-basi ingin menemuinya.

"Hari ini tidak ada pemotretan?"

"Kebetulan sekali pemotretan hari ini berlangsung sebentar, apalagi sekarang juga malam natal. Jadi kuputuskan datang kemari karena di apartemen pasti membosankan. Seperti biasa, kau selalu menjadi pusat perhatian murid-muridmu, Kurokocchi." Terselip nada jail ketika Kise mengatakannya. Satu tangannya terangkat dan meletakannya di puncak kepala Kuroko, mengacaknya pelan.

Hari itu Kuroko menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya bersama Kise. Lagi-lagi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika Kise datang dan ikut membantunya untuk mengurusi para murid. Paman dan Bibinya pun tidak merasa keberatan. Ditambah lagi karena pribadi Kise yang supel dan cepat akrab membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah didekati anak-anak. Walaupun Kuroko Tetsuya tetaplah menjadi yang pertama di hati murid-murid kecilnya.

"Kurokocchi…"

Kuroko menoleh, berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan membereskan beberapa mainan yang tergeletak di hamparan salju tepat di depannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu waktu bermain di taman sudah berakhir. Para murid sempat protes karena waktu bermain saljunya dihentikan, namun mereka tetap menurutinya dan kembali masuk ke gedung ketika Kuroko meminta mereka dengan halus. Ah, Kuroko selalu memiliki cara untuk menangani mereka.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" sepasang alis Kuroko saling bertautan melihat Kise yang berjongkok di depan boneka salju dan memunggunginya hanya diam. Kedua tangan yang awalnya sibuk membereskan ikut berhenti.

Hening sebentar. Sampai Kise membuka suaranya kembali. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kurokocchi tidak menjawab telepon dariku?"

Kuroko tertegun. Satu jawaban yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah…

'Karena Akashi-kun mematikan ponselku,'

Tapi Kuroko tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa mengatakannya. Karena jika jawaban itu terlontar, bukan tidak mungkin jika laki-laki itu menerjangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tidak penting seperti, '_Siapa itu Akashi-kun?' _atau _'Memang apa hubungannya dengan Kurokocchi?' _bisa juga pertanyaan yang bermakna _'Apakah orang itu sangat penting sehingga mematikan ponsel Kurokocchi?'_

Dan, sungguh! Kuroko tidak ingin membahas apalagi menjawabnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat _mood _Kuroko berubah, mengingat kalau orang itu terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan. Dengan perintah _absolut_ dan hal-hal lainnya yang bersifat otoriter. Apalagi ia jadi teringat dengan perdebatannya tadi pagi hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Akashi yang keras kepala ingin mengantarnya dengan mobil, dan Kuroko yang tidak kalah keras kepalanya lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki sendirian. Tapi perdebatan itu kembali dimenangkan oleh Akashi Seijuuro.

"Maaf Kise-kun, aku tidak bisa menjawab panggilanmu karena ponselku rusak," oh! Sebenarnya Kuroko benci berbohong, tapi hanya itulah jawaban yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini. Tidak ada sahutan atau pertanyaan lainnya. Sepertinya Kise sudah puas dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. Kuroko mengangkat bahu acuh, tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya membereskan mainan yang berserakan.

"Aku sudah terlambat,"

"Eh?" Kuroko kembali menoleh. Mengernyit samar begitu mendengar gumaman Kise tadi. Laki-laki itu masih dalam posisi yang sama. Boneka salju yang dibuat muridnya tadi terlihat seperti memandangi Kise dengan wajah tersenyum. Sepertinya pikiran Kise sedang melayang entah kemana, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Kuroko yang berjalan mendekat.

"Apa… maksudmu, Kise-kun?"

"Ah…" barulah saat itu, Kise sadar kalau Kuroko sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Membungkuk dengan tangan tersimpan di lututnya. Menatap Kise penasaran dengan sepasang mata bulatnya. "Tidak, aku hanya berbicara sendiri-ssu!" sahutnya asal dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Diselingi dengan suara tawa yang aneh.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, "Baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Kise mencelos. Setelah itu terkekeh geli. Melihat satu tangan Kuroko yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya membuat Kise tidak tahan untuk tidak meraih tangan itu lalu menggenggamnya erat. Dingin. Terasa beku menjalar di setiap sarafnya.

"Astaga! Tangan Kurokocchi dingin sekali!" kedua mata Kise melebar, kepalanya mendongak dan balas menatap Kuroko. "Kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan? Lalu kemana perginya syal-mu Kurokocchi?"

Selalu. Kise Ryouta selalu berlebihan dalam menghadapi apapun. Terlihat menyebalkan, apalagi ketika sifat kekanak-kanakkannya sudah keluar. Namun entah mengapa, Kuroko justru tidak bisa membencinya.

"Aku meninggalkannya di rumah," sahut Kuroko kalem. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Kise dengan pelan. "Sepertinya kita harus masuk. Cuaca di luar bertambah dingin,"

Kebetulan sekali, tepat pada saat itu rekan kerja Kuroko yang menjadi guru pun tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Berkata untuk segera masuk karena murid-muridnya sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Kuroko mengangguk, mengambil barang-barang yang sudah dibereskannya tadi, mengajak Kise untuk mengikutinya, setelah itu berjalan menuju gedung. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Kise tidak mengikutinya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di tempat yang sama. Memandang punggung Kuroko yang semakin menjauh. Dalam dinginnya hembusan angin di malam natal, sudut di kedua bibir Kise terangkat, memejamkan matanya sesaat, bersamaan dengan bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya juga hembusan angin di sekitarnya.

"Kurokocchi, apakah aku sudah terlambat?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah sore, taman kanak-kanak mulai sepi, dan Kuroko memilih untuk berada di sana lebih lama lagi. Sebenarnya ia sudah boleh pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk berada di sana sampai murid-muridnya pulang dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Ia akan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum begitu melepas kepergian murid-murid kecilnya. Setelah yakin semuanya sudah pergi, barulah saat itu ia akan berpamitan pada Paman dan Bibinya untuk pulang.

"Kurokocchi?"

Langkah Kuroko berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kise berjalan mendekat sambil menggenggam tangan seorang gadis kecil yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat malu-malu, seperti yang biasa Kuroko lihat. Sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Kise.

"Kise-kun, kenapa belum pulang?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar, setelah itu menyahut. "Mengantar dulu Miacchi ke kamar mandi," diliriknya sekilas si gadis kecil, setelah itu kembali pada Kuroko. "Kurokocchi juga kenapa masih ada di sini?"

"Menunggu seseorang,"

Refleks, sungguh! Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah. Nyaris tanpa berpikir. Entah karena sengaja atau memang kebetulan, apakah seseorang yang ditunggunya itu… Akashi Seijuuro? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

"Oh? Menunggu seseorang ternyata," Kise mengangguk mengerti. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis kecil di sampingnya. "Miacchi, tidak memberi salam sampai jumpa pada Kuroko-sensei?"

Kepala gadis kecil itu mendongak, menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam dengan mata jernihnya. Lalu tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sensei. Dan selamat natal,"

Kuroko tersenyum, ia berlutut di depan sang gadis, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. "Selamat natal juga untukmu, Mia-chan." Pemuda itu kembali berdiri, giliran Kise yang ditatap olehnya. "Untukmu juga, Kise-kun."

Kali ini, giliran Kise yang kembali mengacak surai biru langit Kuroko. Dilepaskannya syal yang melingkar manis di sekitar bahunya, setelah itu melilitkannya di leher Kuroko. Sedikit membenahinya, memberikan kehangatan dan menjaganya dari kedinginan. Membuat kedua pipi Kuroko terasa panas. Entah karena apa.

"Jangan lupa menggunakan syal lagi," Senyum menghiasi wajahnya, sekali lagi, tangan hangat dan besar itu menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Selamat natal, Kurokocchi."

Anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Sepasang iris _baby blue_-nya menatap dalam diam punggung tegap yang mulai menjauh, terlihat samar-samar, sampai hilang di balik tikungan. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Kuroko tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sampai sosoknya benar-benar menghilang.

Kuroko mendesah pelan. Tidak ada salahnya juga Kise memberikannya syal. Suhu semakin dingin, dan Kuroko tidak tahu—juga lupa menanyakan—kapan Akashi akan menjemputnya. Lama-lama tubuhnya bisa membeku. Sepertinya ia harus pulang sendiri. Yakin kalau Akashi tidak akan menjemputnya, kembali Kuroko menghela napas panjang, membenarkan syalnya agar lebih hangat, setelah itu berbalik.

Dan saat itu pula kedua matanya melebar.

Satu hal yang tidak Kuroko duga hari ini adalah, kalau orang bermantel hitam itu akan berdiri di sana, bersandar pada dinding taman kanak-kanak di belakangnya, dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Kepalanya tidak menoleh, tetap lurus ke depan. Tapi Kuroko bisa mengetahui kalau sudut mata di balik kacamata cokelat tua yang bertengger di wajahnya itu, melirik dirinya dengan tajam. Termasuk dengan seringai sinisnya yang terlihat mengerikan.

"_Kurokocchi_, huh?"

_Oh, dear…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua puluh menit, tiga puluh satu detik.

Kuroko menghela napas pasrah, lalu mengembuskannya cepat. Dalam waktu dua puluh menit tiga puluh satu detik Akashi mendiamkannya selama perjalanan pulang, bahkan sampai langkah kaki mereka sudah membawanya ke persimpangan jalan Shibuya. Entah kenapa Akashi bisa berjalan jauh sampai sini. Kuroko juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia menghitungnya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika ia mendapati laki-laki bersurai merah itu berada tepat di belakangnya?

Begitu Kuroko mendekat dengan kepala menunduk, Akashi hanya diam sambil menatapnya tajam, berkata 'Aku sudah menunggumu selama sepuluh menit' dengan nada yang datar, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi menarik lengan Kuroko lalu melangkah pergi.

Ya, sebenarnya bukan salahnya juga sih, karena Akashi sendiri yang tidak mengabarinya lewat ponsel. Tapi Kuroko juga tidak menyalahkan Akashi yang sepertinya terlihat marah saat ini. Berulang kali ia bertanya juga meminta maaf, mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan Kuroko sudah menanyakan alasan mengapa Akashi tidak membawa mobilnya. Namun pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Akashi tetap menggenggam tangannya dan terus berjalan. Ia benar-benar kasihan, bukan?

"Akashi-kun," entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan nama itu, tanpa ada yang menyahut. "Aku minta maaf," ujar Kuroko untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi-kun sudah berdiri di depan gedung. Lalu, soal Kise-kun tadi…"

"Kise Ryouta,"

"Eh?" hanya gumamam kecil, tapi Kuroko bisa mendengarnya. Sedikit bernapas lega akhirnya Akashi mau membuka suara. Tidak langsung menjawab, Akashi berhenti berjalan. Otomatis Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening bingung, terlebih ketika akhirnya Akashi berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Akashi, sarkatis. "Kise Ryouta, orang yang akhir-akhir ini meneleponmu. Lalu kenapa orang itu bisa bersamamu? Apakah dia adalah ke—"

"Hentikan," genggaman Akashi di tangannya terlepas dengan pelan. Digantikan dengan satu tangan Kuroko yang terangkat, memintanya untuk diam. "Sebelum Akashi-kun berkata hal yang aneh-aneh, aku akan menjelaskannya." Kuroko mendesah pelan, "Kise-kun bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya temanku di sekolah. Dan jangan bertanya kenapa ia bisa bersamaku karena itu secara kebetulan. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Kise-kun mengantar-jemput saudara sepupunya—yang juga merupakan muridku—ke taman kanak-kanak. Untuk itulah mengapa kami bisa dekat dan terkadang meneleponku,"

"Lalu kenapa ia harus menelponmu terus-menerus?"

Demi Tuhan! Apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan konyol seperti itu?

"Tetsuya," nada suara Akashi mulai meninggi, meminta penjelasan.

"Hanya menanyakan kabarku,"

Alis Akashi saling bertautan. "Menanyakan kabar? _Hanya menanyakan kabar_? Untuk apa?"

"Akashi-kun, tidak perlu ada alasan logis mengapa Kise-kun menanyakan kabarku. Ia memang seperti itu. Mengatakan kalau ia merindukanku karena jarang bertemu hingga libur natal tiba. Kau tahu, profesi lain Kise-kun itu sebagai model, tentu ia akan sangat si—"

"Sebentar, Tetsuya." Satu tangan Akashi tersimpan di depan bibir Kuroko. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjelaskan apa itu profesi seorang Kise Ryouta. Lalu kau bilang laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau ia merindukanmu? Untuk apa ia mengatakannya? Tetsuya, apa kau ingin bermain-main denganku?"

Kuroko membelalak. Tidak percaya Akashi akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Bagaimana pun juga ia masih memiliki harga diri. Kuroko menyadari akan statusnya menjadi pasangan seseorang, mana mungkin ia akan seenaknya, ng…ya, berselingkuh. Tidak! Tidak!

"Akashi-kun, kau menyebalkan."

Rahang Akashi nyaris terjatuh. Ia tetap berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Akashi-kun menyebalkan,"

"Ucapkan sekali lagi,"

Kuroko tidak menyahut. Ia berjalan cepat melewati Akashi, dan sebelum satu lengannya kembali ditarik, secepat kilat Kuroko menghindarinya. Mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu di luar pada malam natal. Alunan lagu _Winter Wonderland_ sudah terdengar di sepanjang jalan Shibuya. Lampu berpijar berwarna-warni. Menghiasi kota Tokyo pada malam itu. Dan di antara kerumunan orang-orang, Akashi malah sibuk berteriak-teriak. Satu hal kecil yang entah mengapa membuat senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, jangan abaikan perintahku! Kau mau pergi ke mana?!"

Kuroko berhenti. Membiarkan Akashi melangkah dengan lebar dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menghembuskan napas.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Akashi mendengus angkuh. Benar-benar dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Terkadang sikapnya tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Tapi akhirnya Akashi hanya bisa menjawab, "Baiklah, kau ingin pergi ke mana, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata. Setelah itu tersenyum. "_Ice skating_,"

"Huh?"

Dan Kuroko tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya. Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di arena seluncur es. Tempat itu lumayan ramai dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Mengingat kalau tempatnya _outdoor_, dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya yang berupa kota Tokyo dan suasana penuh warna, membuat arena seluncur es itu menjadi tempat yang didatangi oleh para pasangan dan keluarga. Awalnya Kuroko menduga kalau Akashi akan menolaknya, namun keraguannya itu sirna seketika ketika permintaannya disetujui. Dan lagi, Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka—sekali pun—kalau sebenarnya…

"Tetsuya, hentikan itu! Jangan mentertawakanku!"

…Akashi akan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini di depannya.

"Akashi-kun, kalau memang tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_, Akashi-kun tidak perlu memaksakannya…" Kuroko berhenti sejenak, hanya ingin menahan tawa.

"Lucu sekali, Tetsuya." Akashi mendengus, tidak terima. "Berani-beraninya kau menertawakanku seperti itu. Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa, Akashi Seijuuro selalu benar. Kau tentu tahu itu,"

Oh! Siapa sangka seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal akan taktik jeniusnya dalam bermain shogi dan tinggi akan harga diri, bisa bersikap konyol di depan Kuroko Tetsuya. Baiklah, Akashi memang tidak sepenuhnya buta dalam bermain _ice skating_. Hanya saja, terkadang laki-laki bersurai merah itu akan kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dan bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya jika dengan mudah mau mengakuinya. Pantas saja begitu mereka datang, Akashi langsung mengajaknya ke tempat yang lumayan sepi dari jangkauan para pengunjung. Ya, namanya juga manusia, pasti memiliki sisi lemahnya. Untuk Akashi Seijuuro sekali pun.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti tertawa Tetsuya," sekali lagi Akashi memberenggut, sesekali menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. Meski dalam hati ia tidak menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum melihat Kuroko tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

Kembali Akashi mendengus kecil. Susah payah ia berdiri, berusaha menyeimbangkan bobot tubuhnya, perlahan ia meluncur mendekati Kuroko—yang tidak sadar kalau Akashi mendekat karena sibuk menyembunyikan tawa—dan begitu sampai, ditariknya lengan Kuroko agar mendekat, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggang pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Sebelum Kuroko bereaksi, satu tangan Akashi yang tadi menariknya kini berpindah ke belakang kepala Kuroko. Membenamkan kepala bersurai biru muda itu tepat di dadanya. Menyelipkan kelima jemarinya di sela-sela helai lembutnya. Memanjakan indera penciumannya dengan aroma _vanilla _yang memabukkan.

Mereka berdua, di sana, berbagi kehangatan, tepat di atas arena seluncur es.

Kuroko terenyak. Bukan. Ini bukan sebuah _shoujo manga_. Bukan juga novel atau telenovela. Ia juga sedang tidak berakting di depan kamera. Tapi… mengapa jantungnya… berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat?

"Akashi-kun?"

Kedua lengan yang melingkar di tubuhnya memeluknya semakin erat. "Hm?"

"Ng…Akashi-kun, baik-baik saja?"

Akashi terkekeh. Polos benar dengan pemuda yang satu ini. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" namun sebelum Kuroko menjawab, Akashi menambahkan. "Kau tahu kenapa aku memelukmu seperti ini, Tetsuya?"

Akashi bisa merasakan kalau Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"Lihat di atasmu,"

Merasa kalau pelukan Akashi sedikit meregang, Kuroko mendongak. Keningnya berkerut samar ketika melihat hiasan yang dipasang secara sengaja di arena seluncur es itu. Kalau tidak salah, di setiap penjuru arena, hiasan itu ada. Namun yang menjadi anehnya, itu hanya sebuah daun. Daun yang beruncing-runcing di setiap sudutnya dan diberi pita merah agar terlihat cantik. Oke, itu daun. Lalu?

"Tanaman itu disebut daun _mistletoe_," Akashi menjawab pertanyaan yang berada di dalam benak Kuroko, "Kau tahu makna dari daun itu?"

Kerutan di kening Kuroko bertambah. "Apa ini? Semacam _hana kotoba_-kah?"

"Oh, ayolah, Tetsuya," kesal karena kepolosan Kuroko sudah di luar batas, Akashi mendecakan lidah kesal. Kedua tangannya beralih menangkup wajah Kuroko. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu apa maknanya. Kau pasti tahu dari setiap buku yang kau baca,"

Kuroko terkekeh. Ternyata menjahili Akashi Seijuuro menyenangkan juga. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa merajuk, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak merajuk,"

"Tapi Akashi-kun melakukannya,"

"Jangan mengejekku, Tetsuya,"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu,"

"Kau berbicara seperti itu, tapi matamu yang mengatakan semuanya."

"Baiklah, aku tahu apa maknanya,"

Menghela napas dengan perlahan, Kuroko mendekat, dengan cepat memberikan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Akashi. Secepat Kuroko melakukannya, secepat pula ia menarik diri. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani memandang Akashi.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah natal dariku, Akashi-kun."

Terkejut, tentu saja. Namun Akashi tidak ingin menunjukannya di depan Kuroko. Tidak lagi untuk berbuat konyol.

Sadar kalau Akashi sempat mematung, Kuroko mengambil kesempatan itu untuk segera menjauh. Meluncur dengan bebas di atas es, nyaris tertawa begitu melihat Akashi lagi-lagi mendapati kesulitan.

"Te…tsu…ya…"

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum. Manis namun mengerikan. "Aku selalu ada di sini,"

Kuroko berhenti.

Matanya menatap Akashi tanpa berkedip. Kedua tangannya terkulai dengan lemas di samping tubuhnya. Mungkin Akashi tidak menyadarinya, hanya butiran salju yang mulai turun dan hembusan angin musim dingin yang hanya bisa melihat sinar di kedua iris _baby blue_ Kuroko yang berubah menjadi kosong. Tampak menerawang.

'_Aku selalu ada di sini.'_

_ 'Aku hanya meminta padamu untuk percaya. Tidak lebih._'

_'Maafkan aku...'_

Mengapa…?

"Tetsuya?"

Satu panggilan pelan, Kuroko tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Ia melihat Akashi sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, binar di sepasang mata dwi warnanya tampak khawatir.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menghela napas pelan. "Akashi-kun, kau menyebalkan,"

"Kau…" Akashi mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Coba ulangi sekali lagi,"

"Akashi-kun menyebalkan,"

"Ya…ya," malas menanggapi, satu tangannya mengacak rambut Kuroko asal, "Aku tahu hari ini dingin sekali. Ayo kita pulang,"

_'Dingin sekali. Ayo kita pulang!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau memakai syal?"

"Syal? Oh, tadi Kise-kun memberikannya padaku,"

"…"

"Katanya aku selalu lupa membawa sarung tangan dan syal. Kise-kun berpesan agar jangan lupa lagi memakai syal,"

"Tetsuya, kuperingatkan kau untuk jangan lagi membuatku menunggu ketika aku menjemputmu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : *I'm dying* Gomen kalo aneh Minna, Suki lagi dalam keadaan down *cry* Contohnya itu, Akashi jadi keliatan OOC gitu, hikss... T.T Oh ya, buat penjelasan singkat, Akashi itu seumuran sama Kuroko, tapi karena Akashi pintar, jadinya gitu deh...dia udah lulus/bingung *huahahaha***

**Oh, ya... balasan review dulu,**

**fujiwara shion :** Hihii... Akashi emang agresif orangnya/dicekek. Umur Kuroko dan Akashi sama kok, heheh. Makasih udah review ya XD

**Ruki : **Ahh, makasih udah review ya XDD Kekeke... Akashi emang imut kalo cemburu/eh.

**MichaelKnB : **Hihi... Makasih udah suka ^^" Sankyuu buat reviewnya ya XD Udah dilanjut nih, hehe.

**Makasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya. Buat reviewnya juga. Aduh...Suki jadi suram gini ya?/dilempar.**

**Akhir kata, **

**Review Please? *wink* **


	4. Chapter 3 : Otanjoubi Omedetou, Tetsuya

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Kise Ryouta?"

Kepala kuning itu menoleh. Mempertemukan sepasang manik topaznya dengan kedua iris dwi warna laki-laki bersurai merah di depannya. Tampak mengintimidasi.

Dari awal, Kise Ryouta memang sudah bisa menduga. Bahwa tatapan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro untuknya tidak akan terlihat ramah, apalagi bersahabat. Baik itu dalam sorot di kedua matanya, raut wajahnya, ataupun seringai yang ditunjukannya. Semuanya memiliki satu kesamaan ekspresi. Sinis, juga mengerikan.

Tapi, oh! Bukan Kise Ryouta namanya jika ia bisa takut dengan hal seperti itu. Kise tidak mengibarkan bendera perang, ataupun mengirimkan sebuah tantangan. Tidak, tidak. Kise terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak suka. Mengingat bukan hanya Akashi dan dirinya saja yang terlibat seandainya masalah kecil seperti ini dibesar-besarkan. Bukan hanya ia saja yang akan merasakan sakit nantinya, tapi juga orang yang terpenting baginya.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah, bukankah kau—" Kise mengerutkan keningnya, berpura-pura tidak mengenal sosok di depannya. "Akashi Seijuuro? Orang yang—"

"Jika yang kau maksud itu adalah menikahi Tetsuya, ya. Aku telah menikahinya. Aku yang memilikinya,"

Sebelah alis Kise terangkat, baiklah, kalimat terakhir tadi terdengar sedikit ambigu. Akashi tidak bermaksud menganggap Kuroko itu sebuah benda, bukan?

"Ah, ya," Kise menganggukan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Aku tahu itu,"

Ya, Kise Ryouta tahu. Bahkan sebelum Akashi mengatakan semua kebenarannya, Kise sudah tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Chain"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Cerita klise. And anything.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Otanjoubi Omedetou, Tetsuya~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's For My Beta Reader Pinaka-chan a.k.a Alice Klein**

**Happy Reading ^^"**

* * *

_Kau pikir aku akan melepaskannya?_

_Jangan bercanda! _

_Tak peduli jika ia tidak bisa mencintaiku, tak peduli jika ia tidak bisa melupakan masa lalunya, tak peduli ketika hatinya tersimpan untuk seseorang selain diriku, _

_Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi_

_Semua hal yang sudah menjadi milikku, _

_Tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku. _

**.**

**.**

Seharusnnya, ia tidak mengajak orang itu.

Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, Kuroko tidak pernah berniat mengajak Akashi untuk ikut dalam acara yang diadakan paman bibinya untuk mengajak murid-murid kecilnya berekreasi. Ayolah, ini bukan acara resmi yang biasa didatangi laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Bukan acara dengan pembicaraan penting tentang kemenangan dan kekalahan. Tapi ini sebuah darmawisata. Paman dan Bibinya mengajak orang tua murid beserta anak-anaknya untuk mengunjungi _Tokyo Sea Life Park_. Lihat, sebuah _aquarium_. Kuroko pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengajak Akashi ke tempat seperti ini. Walaupun memberikan pemandangan yang indah, Kuroko tidak tahu apakah Akashi akan menyukainya.

Awalnya ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Akashi mengenai hal ini. Mengingat mungkin saja laki-laki itu sibuk dengan berbagai urusannya, sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk menemaninya. Dan juga, Kuroko tidak ingin diawasi ketika ia mengajar murid-muridnya.

Tapi berterima kasihlah karena kecerobohannya, Akashi menemukan brosur bodoh yang sengaja Kuroko sembunyikan mengenai _aquarium_ itu. Mengatakan kalau ia hanya mendapatkannya secara asal, hingga berakhir kebohongan Kuroko terbongkar. Karena semakin Kuroko berbohong padanya, semakin leluasa pula Akashi menemukan kebenaran dibaliknya.

Mau tak mau Kuroko akhirnya bersikap pasrah ketika mendapati mobil _sport_ milik Akashi mengekor di belakang bus yang ditumpanginya bersama pihak sekolah. Benar 'kan, Kuroko merasa seperti diawasi.

"Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum sedikit saja di depan murid-muridku, Akashi-kun?"

Iris merah-kuningnya mendelik tajam, menatap Kuroko lewat sudut matanya. "Aku sudah tersenyum, Tetsuya,"

"Ya, Akashi-kun memang tersenyum, tapi lebih tepatnya senyum itu disebut seringai,"

"Lalu?"

"Murid-muridku ketakutan melihatnya."

Alis Akashi terangkat, lalu terkekeh dengan geli. Saat ini jam bebas sedang berlangsung. Setelah mengajarkan beberapa spesies hewan laut kepada para muridnya, menonton atraksi pertunjukan, menjadi pemandu orang tua murid dengan anak mereka dan bermain-main bersama bocah-bocah imut itu, akhirnya Kuroko diberi waktu istirahat. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia mendekati Akashi lalu mencari tempat untuk mereka berdua. Sebuah café kecil dengan nuansa laut.

Sedikit kasihan juga, karena selama perjalanan kecil tadi, dengan setia Akashi menungu dan mengikutinya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat berbaur dengan orang tua murid—yang kebanyakannya ibu-ibu—dan memilih menyendiri. Berdiri mengawasinya tidak jauh dari tempat Kuroko berada.

"Mereka semua bertingkah lucu, tapi berisik," balas Akashi kemudian, menyesap secangkir teh hangat di depannya, lalu meletakannya kembali di atas meja. "Tidak salah jika kau menyukai pekerjaanmu, Tetsuya,"

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Kuroko, "Aku tidak menanyakan pendapatmu, Akashi-kun. Yang aku minta, bisakah kau bersikap seolah-olah mereka itu bukan musuhmu?"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," kilahnya halus, sedikit tersingung juga sebenarnya. Ayolah, Akashi masih memiliki hati, ia juga mempunyai perasaan tidak tega jika membenci anak-anak yang terlihat polos di matanya. Kuroko memang selalu melebih-lebihkan.

Kembali si surai biru menghela napas, memang tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Akashi, batinnya.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko mengangkat kepala, mendapati Akashi menatapnya. "Hm?"

"Aku lihat kau lebih banyak tersenyum hari ini, apakah karena perjalanannya menyenangkan?"

Aneh. Pertanyaan yang aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya Akashi langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti ini. Tapi apapun itu, entah apa yang membuatnya, Kuroko tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya yang mulai mengembang. Hei, ada orang yang berusaha menghiburnya ternyata.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Akashi menatap Kuroko heran. Lihat kan, tanpa diminta pun Kuroko tersenyum. Bahkan dalam ekspresinya yang datar pun, senyum tipis itu bisa memiliki makna tersendiri.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa Akashi-kun aneh,"

Dengusan kecil sebagai awal jawaban. "Bagus. Setelah kau mengatakan aku menyebalkan, sekarang kau mengataiku aneh? Hal apalagi yang akan kau katakan padaku, Tetsuya?" Kuroko tertawa kecil sambil kembali menarik tubuhnya. Sepertinya menjahili Akashi Seijuuro menjadi hobinya saat ini. Membuat kening laki-laki itu mengerut, mata memicing, setelah itu melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak terduga, benar-benar membuat Kuroko geli dibuatnya. Ya, benar kata Akashi. Seseram atau semengerikan apapun dirinya, ia masih memiliki hati.

"_Ne_, Tetsuya, jika anak kecil bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu terus, kenapa kita tidak memiliki anak saja?"

"Uhuk!"

Untuk pertanyaan _absurd_ sekali pun, Akashi masih memiliki hati. Ya, memiliki hati.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ah, sial. Cairan hangat yang seharusnya masuk melewati jalur pencernaan jadi melenceng melewati jalur pernapasan.

"Astaga! Pelan-pelan saja, Tetsuya," refleks, diambilnya sapu tangan dari saku celananya, lalu memberikannya pada Kuroko. Tersenyum puas begitu mendapati respon yang diinginkannya. Catat, Akashi Seijuuro pun pandai menjahili seseorang.

Diambilnya sapu tangan yang terulur di depannya, setelah itu mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Lupakan bagaimana ekspresi dan rona di wajahnya sekarang, sepasang mata bulatnya langsung menatap Akashi dengan datar, namun tajam. Yang dibalas oleh Akashi sendiri dengan pandangan, _aku-menang-Tetsuya_.

Ugh! Kuroko tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia seperti diremehkan. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan cepat melewati Akashi.

"Mau ke mana kau, Tetsuya?" satu tangan Akashi yang bebas meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko, menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. "Jam istirahat belum selesai,"

"Aku mau ke toilet," jawab Kuroko sambil menepis dengan pelan tangan Akashi, "Akashi-kun tentu tidak akan mengantarku ke sana seperti anak kecil, bukan?"

Ah, tidak. Yang sebenarnya ingin Kuroko lakukan adalah meredam debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tidak teratur. Berharap Akashi tidak mendengarnya.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi seorang _tsundere_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi.

Jujur saja, lama-lama Akashi jadi sebal mendengarnya. Suara itu berisik, juga mengganggu. Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, bibir seorang Kise Ryouta tidak pernah absen untuk menyebutkan nama aneh itu.

Memang siapa sebenarnya Kise Ryouta?

Datang dengan nada riang seperti itu, melingkarkan satu tangannya di bahu Kuroko sambil memeluknya, mengacak-acak rambut birunya dengan akrab seperti itu, dan terakhir memanggil namanya dengan suffiks –_cchi_ di ujungnya. Menyebalkan! Akashi tidak suka mendengarnya.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa langsung menarik Tetsuya-nya dan menyeretnya pergi dari jangkauan si pirang berisik itu, walaupun kedua tangannya sudah gatal ingin melakukan. Akashi tidak suka dengan kehebohan, dan ia tahu jika melakukannya akan menimbulkan masalah. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko akan marah karenanya.

"Begitu aku tahu Kurokocchi menikah dengan Akashicchi, antara percaya dan tidak percaya aku mendengarnya,"

Akashi menanggapinya dengan diam. Sama sekali tidak merasa heran ketika Kise memanggilnya 'Akashicchi'. Toh, si pirang itu yang meminta setelah lama berbincang. Matanya tidak melihat orang di sampingnya, tapi lebih terpaku pada kaca tebal di depannya. Memperlihatkan berbagai makhluk laut berenang dengan bebas dalam _aquarium_ luasnya. Berwarna biru juga jernih. Indah, begitu cantik.

Namun tidak untuk keadaan saat ini.

Tepat ketika Akashi bertemu secara langsung dengan Kise. Beruntung Kuroko harus kembali mengajar dan mengurusi murid-muridnya. Memberikan waktu bagi Akashi agar bisa mengobrol dengan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering menelepon Kuroko. _Well_, pertemuan awal memang tidak buruk juga, tepatnya.

"Percaya karena semua itu memang benar dan fakta. Walaupun Kurokocchi berusaha menutupinya di depanku saat itu, tapi aku tahu kebenaran di balik kebohongannya. Kurokocchi memang sudah menikah, meskipun nama marganya belum berubah," Kise membuang nafas dengan keras. Jeda sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat, setelah itu melanjutkan. "Tapi aku juga tidak percaya karena—"

Akashi meliriknya, dan Kise berbalik menghadapnya.

"—Kurokocchi bisa melupakan masa lalunya secepat itu,"

Ketika seseorang tidak bisa melupakan kilasan masa lalu dalam memorinya, saat itulah hatinya belum bisa terbuka untuk menghadapi masa depan. Entah itu menyangkut hidupnya, pikirannya, bahkan jiwanya sekali pun, masa lalu itu akan terus berada di sana. Tersimpan sebagai luka lama. Menunggu sampai seseorang bisa mengobatinya.

Akashi memang tidak terlalu memahaminya, tapi mendengar bahwa kehidupan Kuroko memang seperti itu, bukankah itu berarti ia harus mencoba untuk mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kuroko?

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana masa lalu seperti apa yang Kise maksud, entah itu baik atau buruk, Akashi tidak mengetahuinya. _Belum_ mengetahuinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, meminta penjelasan lebih. "Apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalu Tetsuya?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum masam. Bodoh memang, memberitahukan hal penting seperti ini pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Tapi Kise melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Ada makna lain dibaliknya, makna yang mungkin sedikit memberikan harapan untuknya.

Satu tangan Kise terangkat, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan kaca _aquarium_. Dingin. Memanipulasi keindahan di balik benda transparan itu.

"Katakan padaku…" nada suara Akashi meninggi, kesal karena Kise tidak menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Ada apa dengan masa lalu Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada sahutan, apalagi jawaban. Akashi semakin kesal dibuatnya. Untuk apa Kise Ryouta berkata seperti itu jika akhirnya tidak ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya?

"Maaf Akashicchi," sahutnya pelan, "Untuk hal ini, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Kau harus menanyakannya langsung pada Kurokocchi,"

Akashi berdecak, "Kau pikir—"

"Berusahalah untuk percaya pada Kurokocchi. Aku berkata seperti ini bukan karena Akashicchi, tapi karena Kurokocchi,"

Sepasang alis Akashi saling bertautan, tangannya terkepal secara tidak mengerti. Sampai akhirnya Kise melepaskan tangannya, setelah itu menatap dalam-dalam sepasang dwi warna Akashi. Jika yang dilihat Kise adalah tatapan penuh intimidasi, maka sorot di kedua mata Kise yang dilihat Akashi adalah pembantahan. Dengan setitik harapan di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu Akashicchi, hati manusia bisa berubah kapan saja seiring berjalannya waktu," langkahnya perlahan mundur, kepalanya mendongak, menatap jernihnya air dibalik kaca pembatas. "Untuk itu…" sudut matanya melirik Akashi, "Jika Kurokocchi bisa melupakan masa lalunya semudah itu, bukan tidak mungkin jika suatu hari nanti, perasaan Kurokocchi juga akan berubah. Bukan hanya untuk saat ini, tapi juga seterusnya."

Kembali Kise tersenyum, berbalik, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Akashi. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkannya, kepalanya sedikit menoleh, lalu berkata, "Oh, apa Akashicchi tahu kalau tanggal 31 Januari besok Kurokocchi ulang tahun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Padahal baru beberapa jam sebelumnya _mood_ Akashi masih bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Laki-laki itu masih bisa bercanda, tertawa, bahkan bertingkah jahil.

Tetapi… baru saja Kuroko meninggalkannya beberapa menit, Akashi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dan begitu ia mencarinya lalu menemukan laki-laki itu berdiri seorang diri di depan _aquarium_ dengan berbagai ikan warna-warni menjadi objek yang dipandangnya, Kuroko tahu kalau aura yang dikeluarkan Akashi sudah berbeda. Terlebih ketika mata merah-kuningnya menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. Tingkahnya berubah menjadi dingin. Terus seperti itu sampai acara rekreasi selesai dan mereka berdua dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Akashi-kun,"

Sudut matanya melirik Akashi yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Lagi-lagi suasana menegangkan terjadi di dalam mobil Akashi. Tidak ada suara musik yang diputar, apalagi perbincangan di antara mereka berdua.

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko sekali lagi, "Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?"

Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Akashi-kun," tandas Kuroko keki, ia memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menatap jalanan di depan. "Aku tahu perjalanan dengan murid-murid TK sungguh membosankan, tapi setidaknya Akashi-kun tidak perlu memasang wajah sinis seperti itu,"

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Tetsuya."

"Hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi Akashi-kun memang melakukannya sepanjang hari ini,"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku adalah penyebab perjalanan ini jadi tidak menyenangkan,"

"Perjalanan jadi tidak menyenangkan karena Akashi-kun sendiri yang beranggapan seperti itu,"

"Oh? Kau akan lebih bersenang-senang jika aku tidak ada? Begitu maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menoleh cepat, kedua matanya melebar. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!"

"Aku mendengarnya seperti itu,"

"Akashi—"

"Apalagi dengan adanya laki-laki berambut pirang itu, siapa namanya? Ah! Kise Ryouta! Bukankah ia sangat dekat denganmu, Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa harus Kise-kun yang dibawa-bawa—"

"Lihat! Kau bahkan membelanya!"

"Aku tidak membela Kise-kun, Akashi-kun!"

"Jangan membentakku, Tetsuya! Apalagi namanya kalau kau memang membelanya?!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu membawa Kise-kun dalam hal ini. Kenapa Akashi-kun harus marah-marah seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak marah-marah. Kau yang terlihat marah-marah! Te-tsu-ya!"

"Akashi-kun egois!"

"Apa kau—hei! Tetsuya!"

Tepat pada saat itu mobil berhenti di _basement_ apartemen. Menghiraukan Akashi yang terus meracau tentang ini dan itu, dengan cepat Kuroko membuka pintu mobil lalu membantingnya keras. Berjalan cepat menuju lift tanpa menunggu Akashi, membiarkan laki-laki itu menyusulnya nanti. Kuroko tidak peduli ketika Akashi terus memanggil namanya, bahkan ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen, membukanya secara terburu-buru, dan langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa menutup pintunya. Huh! Biarkan Akashi saja yang melakukannya. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah!

Dilemparkan tas selempang yang dibawanya ke sembarang arah. Tergeletak begitu saja di dekat sofa. Kuroko berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, tepat ketika Akashi mengunci pintu apartemen dan mengomeli dirinya jangan melempar barang sembarangan. Terserah! Kuroko malas mendengarnya.

Di sisi lain, Akashi hanya bisa berdecak kesal ketika Kuroko sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Terdengar suara keran shower diputar, dan deras air yang beradu terdengar selanjutnya. Oh, baguslah! Ia baru saja merusak _mood_ pemuda itu.

Langkah Akashi terhenti ketika melihat tas Kuroko tergeletak begitu saja di dekat sofa. _Tetsuya, benar-benar_, pikirnya frustasi. Apalagi tadi kata-katanya pun sama sekali tidak didengar. Cih! Mengapa Kuroko bersikap semua ini seolah-olah adalah salahnya?

Beberapa menit kemudian suara air dari keran _shower _berhenti. Diikuti suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, setelah itu tertutup dengan keras. Membuat Akashi yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil melamun tadi teralihkan dengan suara tadi. Lebih tepatnya terkejut.

"Tetsuya, tidak perlu menutup pintu sekeras itu,"

Kuroko hanya diam. Berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakan begitu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar tidur. Sama sekali tidak menatap Akashi.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, Tetsuya,"

Tetap tidak dihiraukan. Melewati Akashi begitu saja.

Akashi mendengus keras, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Benar-benar dengan Tetsuya-nya ini. Lama-lama kesabarannya bisa habis.

Akashi bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu kamar tidurnya. Satu tangannya tersimpan di kenop pintu, memberikan jeda sejenak agar tidak mengejutkan Kuroko di dalam. Namun begitu ketika kenop pintu diputar, kening Akashi mengerut samar.

Dikunci? Pintunya dikunci dari dalam?! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kuroko?!

"Tetsuya," Akashi mengetuk pintu itu pelan, "Buka pintunya,"

Lagi. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, Tetsuya." Pintu itu kembali diketuk. Sedikit lebih monoton dan keras. "Baiklah, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik,"

Hening beberapa menit. Sampai Akashi bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dari dalam. Semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya bunyi kunci yang diputar terdengar, kenop yang sedari tadi dipegang Akashi bisa berputar dan pintu di depannya terbuka.

Kuroko berdiri di sana. Piyama berwarna birunya terlihat kebesaran, mau tak mau, Akashi harus menahan tawa ketika mendapati keadaan Kuroko seperti anak hilang. Ditambah lagi dengan rambutnya yang basah kuyup. Wajahnya datar, namun binar di kedua matanya masih terlihat kesal.

"Apa yang ingin Akashi-kun bicarakan?" Ya Tuhan! Akashi baru tahu kalau Kuroko marah bisa semanis ini. Ng, baiklah, ia tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang di depan Kuroko.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Tetsuya," balas Akashi tidak mau kalah. Begitu ia melihat Kuroko membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan, dengan cepat ia menyela. "Iya… iya, aku mengerti. Tidak perlu mengataiku egois lagi,"

Kuroko menutup mulut, sedangkan keningnya berkerut samar. "Seperti biasa, Akashi-kun selalu bisa menebaknya sebelum aku mengucapkannya," tanpa melihat Akashi yang menatapnya heran, Kuroko melanjutkan. "Jadi, itu saja yang ingin dibicarakan Akashi-kun?"

Sudut bibir Akashi terangkat, "Menurutmu?"

"Ini sudah malam, Akashi-kun. Tidak perlu bermain tebak-tebakan,"

Ah, selalu seperti ini. Tingkah kepolosan Kuroko Tetsuya selalu berhasil membuat _mood_ Akashi Seijuuro berubah menjadi lebih baik dalam sekejap.

Akashi tertawa renyah, satu tangannya terangkat lalu meletakannya di puncak kepala Kuroko. Mengacaknya dengan asal, namun juga penuh dengan perasaan.

"_Saa_, kita lihat dulu," kepala Akashi menunduk, menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, begitu melihat arah jarum jam itu ke mana, ia tersenyum lalu kembali menatap Kuroko. "Dua puluh detik sebelum hari ini berpindah tanggal…"

"Hah?"

"Umurmu semakin berkurang saja, Tetsuya," Akashi menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroko. Menatap sepasang iris biru langitnya dengan lembut. Tangannya yang berada di puncak kepala Kuroko berpindah secara perlahan ke belakang kepala si surai biru.

"Akashi-kun—"

Satu dorongan kecil, kalimat Kuroko terhenti seketika begitu bibir Akashi membungkamnya. Menciumnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Tetsuya," bisiknya pelan begitu bibir mereka saling terlepas. Diliriknya sekilas jam di tangannya, setelah itu terkekeh geli. "Tepat tengah malam. Tanggal 31 Januari," Akashi membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _vanilla_ yang memanjakan hidungnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah terlahir ke dunia ini dan bertemu denganku, Tetsuya."

Terkejut, tentu saja. Terlebih ketika perasaan marahnya terhadap Akashi meluap begitu saja. Lenyap tanpa jejak. Perlahan-lahan perasaan hangat itu merayap naik dalam relung hatinya. Perasaan yang diberikan Akashi Seijuuro untuknya. Namun, di antara semua perasaan itu, Kuroko masih bisa merasakan perasaan yang kosong di sudut hatinya.

Kedua tangan Kuroko bergerak naik, meletakannya di pipi kanan dan kiri Akashi, meminta agar wajah itu terangkat dan kembali menatapnya. Menangkupnya dengan erat.

Rambut merahnya, mata kuning-merahnya, hidungnya, bibir tipisnya, dan kedua pipinya, ter-refleksi dengan jelas dalam hamparan laut di iris mata Kuroko. Menyentuhnya dengan pelan oleh setiap jemari-jemari lentiknya. Membuat wajah itu tersenyum. Hangat juga tulus.

"Itu geli, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih, Seijuuro-kun,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashi-kun, apa ini?"

"Oh? Itu tiket Tetsuya. Apa kau tidak bisa membacanya?"

"Aku tahu ini tiket. Tapi untuk apa dua tiket pesawat terbang pergi ke Hokkaido ini?"

"Menurutmu untuk apa?"

"Jangan membuat tebak-tebakkan, Akashi-kun. Apakah kau ada pertandingan shogi di Hokkaido?"

"Tch! Tetsuya, tidak adakah hal lain selain pertandingan?"

"Coba kupikirkan. Mmm… sepertinya tidak ada."

"Ck! Untukmu. Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu,"

"Eh? Hadiah?"

"Tentu. Kau suka dengan hadiahnya? Anggap saja itu sebagai perjalanan _honey_—"

"Ya! Baiklah! Tidak perlu dilanjutkan!"

"Tetsuya, wajahmu merah,"

"Akashi-kun menyebalkan!"

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : Hehe/ketawa kamu. **

**Iya... iya... Suki tau, Suki telat update m(_ _)m/digiles. Gomen minna, salahkanlah dunia nyata yang bikin kokoro ini lelah *apaan***

**Khusus buat ultah Kurokocchi~~~ Kekeke, ini pertama kalinya tepat waktu di hari ulang tahunnya, hoho... X'D Otanjoubi Omedetou, Tetsuya-kun, chuu~~~/nak. Gomen sekali kalo ini telat update! *bungkuk-bungkuk* waktu lagi tega sama Suki *terjun*/absurd kamu nak. **

**Oh iya, balasan buat yang pake gak akun *gelindingan* **

**Hermione :** Halo Miss ^^" Makasih sudah mengingatkan ya XD Terima kasih juga sudah baca dan review, hehe.

**Rea : **Terima kasih udah baca dan review ya, Rea-san. Hehe, ini udah update, gomen kalo telat *gelindingan*

**Goo : **Heheh, ini sudah lanjut kok~~ Terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya XD

**Ruki : **Kayaknya ini cinta segienam/salah. Hihih, untuk segi-seginya nanti juga ada kok/apaan. yup! awal-awal emang belum ada konflik, ini juga gak tau konfliknya apa/eh. Ini udah update, terima kasih udah baca dan review ya XDD

**Fujiwara Shion :** Wkwkw... Kuroko emang OOC X'D Ya, sehebat-hebatnya Akashi, dia juga punya kelemahan/ditendang. Terima kasih udah baca dan review yaaa~~~

**MichaelKnB :** Hihhih, misteri baru? siapa yaaa?/nak. Oke, terima kasih udah baca dan review yaaa XD Ini chapter baru sudah ada, wkwkwk...

**Arros :** Halo Arros, lama tak berjumpa *wink* hehehe, Shogi itu bukan bela diri, tapi sejenis permainan catur Jepang ^^" Terima kasih udah baca dan review yaaa XDD

**Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir ya (\^o^/) Juga buat yang mereview di chapter sebelumnya. fave dan follownya juga. *pelukin satu-satu* **

**Akhir kata, **

**Review please? *gelindingan* **


End file.
